krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
Omnitrix the First/Omnitrix1
I don't get why Omni actually is a good guy. He has the caulities of a modern day super villain, but he chooses to fight to protect people. I geuss that's the case if you've been made fun of for almost all of when you started 2nd grade. You actually can't pay me to live his life, and parts of my life suck. I forever have guilt of being tricked to destroy my parents when I was only 4, and I still am glad I don't have his life.;Ultimatum Omnitrix1, or Omnitrix the First, or Omni as his assistant Tonto calls him, is an Omnitrix guardian from the world, Omnimation (you try thinking of a name on short notice) Omnitrix, though cares for those that are innocent, is snobby and commanding. He likes things to go his way, and if something goes wrong, he totally explodes. Figuratively speaking. Omnitrix got his powers when he was ten. It was the first day of summer vacation, and on that night he wished on a star that this summer would be the best summer ever. It turns out the 'Shooting Star' was actually a pod, and it landed in is front yard. He went to investigate, and in the pod was an Omnitrix that latched itself onto his wrist. When Omnitrix learned what kind of power was on his wrist, he thought this summer would be the best summer ever. Unfortunately, the evil alien warlord Vilgax wanted his Omnitrix, so he sent some droned down to retrieve it, but Omnitrix defeated them, also saving a daycare center in the process. Vilgax, in retalliation, sent out Sixsix and Sevenseven to capture Omnitrix, which they succesfully did. But Omnitrix escaped and landed in a small suburben town that wasn't even remotely his. Unfortunately, Sixsix and Sevenseven followed him, and all three of them got into a battle, in which Omnitrix lost. Omnitrix then met two other Omnitrix wielders, Tonto and Spark (Spark belongs to Spark the Shadow Tiger) and with the combined powers of all of their Omnitrixs, defeated Sixsix and Sevenseven. Unfortunately, Vilgax didn't except defeat, so he went to collect the Omnitrixs himself. But thanks to Omnitrix and an alien he had just unlocked, Echo echo, he defeated Vilgax. Then, through a long debate with a ticket salesman, bought a busticket home. Omnitrix is currently dating Karia, who strangely can make him do anything with just a kiss. In the future they have a son, Steve or better known as Shred. Omnitrix also has an assistant named Tonto whose Omnitrix is a prototype of his, so it's missing the DNA of the Galvan (Greymatter) which gives Tonto only 1,000,902 aliens to choose from. Omnitrix also become if someone he knows is about to be become hurt. Sadly, Omni has had the worst luck out of all his fellow characters in the KrspaceT universe, he lives in a suburb, while Tonto is a multi Billionaire and Alex has been made a gem given god! Omni also suffers from being near sighted, making it so he has trouble seeing things far away. So occasionally, he wears glasses. But he thinks they make him look like a dork. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters